


Shooting the breeze

by thiswilldrivemecrazy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Conversations, Gen, General Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswilldrivemecrazy/pseuds/thiswilldrivemecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of MCU character conversations on varying topics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting the breeze

"Did you put yourself in that vice to be dramatic, Buck? You obviously didn't think that you'd attack me." Steve leant back in his chair and put his feet up on the coffee table.

Bucky paused for a moment and slurped his milkshake a little, before carefully replying, "... No?"

"Bucky..." Steve’s eyes narrowed. Natasha and Sam shared a look and poorly hidden smiles. 

"YOU CRASHED A PLANE BECAUSE I HAD DIED." The conversation was going downhill rapidly enough that Bucky felt he might as well finish it.

"So how much of that fight on the bridge in DC was the Winter Soldier, and how much of it was you thinking you looked cool?" Sam asked. 

Bucky didn’t reply immediately, but he was obviously thinking about it. About his reply and about the reaction his two friends would have. "The car stuff was a little over the top wasn't it?"

Sam choked on his coffee. "That's one way to describe it..."

"The other is totally cool, right?" Bucky grinned. He shrugged and stirred his milkshake with his straw. "Hey, it was the first time in years they let me out in daylight, you know."

"You ripped the steering wheel out of my car! I am never ever telling you to take the wheel. I'm not going to know what your response is going to be."

"But you missed the bit where i blew up Fury's car and stepped dramatically to the side. I've watched some of these modern movies that Barton suggested... Nobody does that. I did that." Bucky grinned, knowing that he was riling Sam. 

"BUCKY, YOU SHOULDN'T BE PROUD OF BLOWING UP FURY'S CAR." Steve outrage was softened by his smile. 

"He got away. He was fiiiiine. But I was cool, right?"

Steve covered his face with his hands and shook his head. 

Sam took the opportunity to wink at Bucky and Natasha before saying, "Did Steve tell you that he beat up a whole elevator of spec ops and then jumped from the building using nothing but his shield to protect him from the fall?" 

Bucky grinned and pretended more outrage than was strictly necessary. "No! Steve, you gotta share these things."

Steve looked at them both, not liking the turn of the conversation. "I am doing a job here guys. A job. I save the world and sometimes you gotta do a sacrifice play to SAVE THE WORLD"

"Or to try and save your best friend on a crashing Helicarrier?" Natasha leant back and put her feet up on the table.

Sam smirked "Save the Bucky, Save the world?"

Natasha looked to Sam "Never pictured Bucky Barnes as a cheerleader, I am never going to be able to erase that image from my head now - thanks" 

Sam casually shrugged "I do my best"


End file.
